We are together
by Palak96
Summary: Happy birthday adi sir.. aka abhijeet.. chalyie iss baar dekhtey hai unka birthday kaise celebrate hua.. aur hai end mei ek special poem hai wo jarur parna...


**A/n: hi…Happy Birthday to my abhijeet sir :) hehe.. here is small birthday gift.. thanks to my kitty di with help of this idea…. Love you…**

Morning raised a person woke up.. he got ready and left the house.. he reached a place which looked like a building and entered inside a room.. a person was spending time watching television.. the person on bed looked at the person entering inside and gave him a smile switching off the television..

The person who entered inside asked the man on bed "aaram nahi kar saktey TV dekhna jaruri hai"

The man on bed lowers his head..

"aacha aise muh maat latkao yeah batao nasta kiya?" the person asked the man on bed calmly

The other person shakes his head in no

"koi baat nah Freddy aata hi hoga lekar"

They hear a loud noise of a person.. it was freddy rushing inside..

"sorry sir mai late ho gaya aaj phirse.."

The person on bed gives him a smile.. indicating "it's okay"

But the person standing looked at him.. "freddy tumhe pata hai na daya ko time pe dawai deni parti hai phir bhi late.."

Daya tried to hold abhijeet's hand.. but felt pain in his arm.. and small ahh came from his mouth..

Abhijeet looked at him.. angrily "aur aap mahsay.. ulti sedhi harkatey karna band kijiye.. ek jagah baithe rehne ka kasht kijiye"

Freddy said "sir wo mai traffic mei fhas gaya tha sorry sir kal se pakka time se pehle pahuch jaunga.."

Abhijeet takes the tiffin box from his hand.. and feds his buddy with his own hands as his buddy right hand has plaster and left hand is connected with other equipment…

Daya with much difficulty speaks.. "d… a..t..e"

Abhijeet replies him.. "aaj 21st july hai daya.."

Giving him glass of water to drink.. but daya denies to drink..

"daya nakre maat karo dawai bhi leni hai.. kaho"

He takes the medicines.. abhijeet gets up.. but daya stops him..

"kya hua?" abhijeet asked him..

"a..aa..j.. s..pe..cial.. day hai" daya speaks in broken language with a little pain..

Abhijeet himself has forgotten that today is his birthday..

"aaj kya special hai kuch bhi toh nahi hai" he answers him..

Daya signs.. and speaks "b..irthday"

Abhijeet now remembers today is his birthday.. but these months he was so tensed about his buddy health and busy with work he has forgotten all the events..

 _A month ago daya met with an accident.. where doctor advised him for complete rest.. as he had fractures in his right hand, leg and back was also damaged… abhijeet daily coming in morning and spending time with his buddy so he does not feel he is away from all.. and in evening team use to be on regular visit.._

He speaks.. "tu pehle tek ho jaa.. phir celebrate karengey"

Daya stubborn.. "nahi.. aaj.. birthday"

Then acp sir along with team enters inside..

Acp sir asked… "Arey kya baat hai daya sahab gussa kyu hai?"

Freddy says "sir aaj abhijeet sir ka birthday hai na toh daya sir celebrate karna chahtey hai"

Acp sir "nahi bilkul nahi.. aaj nahi"

Daya still stubborn.. and hits the bed.. with his left leg which is not broken.. "birthday.. aaj celebrate"

Abhijeet smiles.. he signals Nikhil and Sachin something.. and they leave from there..

Acp sir "daya jidh maat karo abhijeet kahi bhaga nahi jaa raha hai.. aur aapni halat dekho.. aise mei jaogey tum celebrate karne hotel"

Soon Nikhil and Sachin enter inside with a cake.. acp sir and others look shockingly..

Abhijeet says.. "daya ki jidh toh puri karni hai na sir… mai mana kaise kar sakta hun"

Hearing this a 100o volt smile comes on daya's face..

Acp sir starts again.. "abhijeet galti kar rahe ho.. yeh excited hojaayega jyada aur phir"

Daya tries to get up.. but abhijeet on time stops him.. acp sir look at both and speaks.. "dekha isliye mai mana kar raha tha"

Abhijeet smiles.. "mai hun na daya.. tumhe uthne ki aur kuch karne ki jarurat nahi hai"

Acp sir sign with "dono nahi sudharne wale.. chalo sab kaam pe syam ko aana aur bacha toh cake khana.."

All move out leaving duo alone..

Abhijeet brings the table nearer to bed.. puts the cake on it.. and lights the candle the same way his buddy do it for him..

Daya smiles.. abhijeet looks at his buddy.. who was trying to sing..

Ha..p..

But abhijeet stops him.. "khudko takleef maat de"

He starts singing himself

 **Happy birthday to me..**

 **Happy birthday to me..**

 **Happy birthday to daya's abhijeet.**

 **Happy birthday to me..**

And he blows the candle.. then cuts the cake.. and feds his buddy..

Daya was looking all this with teary eyes.. abhijeet cleans his tears..

"daya.. tumhe toh khush hona chahiye na ki mere birthday wale din tum mere saath ho! Aur hum iss baa raise celebrate kar rahe hai toh kya hua? Kuch alag bhi toh try karna chahiye na"

Daya sadly says .."mai.. sur..pr..ise.. plan.."

Abhijeet: agle saal bhi toh aayega na.. tab de dena..

Daya says.. "s..orry.. meri.. w..aj..ah.. se.. tum.. birthday bhul gaye.. aapna"

Abhijeet: nahi daya aisi baat nahi hai.. bureau mei aajkal kaam bahut bhar gaya hai.. isliye aur tension mei aksar hum bhul jaatey hai.. tum hi toh kehtey ho

Daya speaks.. "bahut pareshan karta hun mai tumhe.."

Abhijeet nodes yes.. "haan aur yahi toh mujhe pasand hai.. tum hi toh ho jisse sab yaad rehta hai.. aur sach kahu toh mujhe aaj bahut aacha laga.. mera bhai mujhse kitna pyaar karta hai ki mere birthday ke liye aise jidh karta hai..

Daya smiles.. "gi..ft.. ky..a ch..ahiye"

Abhijeet says.. "ki tum jaldi se tek ho jao aur phir hum aacha sa dinner kahi bahar kare.."

Daya says.. "haan kafi bore ho gaaya hun mai yeh khichdi wagera khatey khatey"

Something sticts his mind.. "b..oss.. a..aaj.. pl..z. pa..neer.. mil..ega.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "okay.. lekin bas aaj.. mai janta hun tu yeh janta hai ki aaj mai tujhe kuch mana nahi karunga.."

Daya gives his shy smile.. and hugs his buddy in excitement.. later "ouch.."

Abhijeet separates himself.. "kaha dard hua? Mana kiya tha na jyada hilo maat.."

Daya smiles naughtily.. " nah..i.. k..uch nahi hua.."

Abhijeet looks at him angriy.. "iss haal mei bbhi Mazak sujh raha hai"

Daya makes sad face.. "b..irthday.. b..oy.. aaj.. no.. ghu..ssa.."

Abhijeet can't control himself finally laughs.. "tum nahi sudhrogey"

Daya: mai sudhar gaya.. toh tumhara.. birthday special kaise manega..

They have some more talk and abhijeet leaves for bureau… wishing for his buddy recovery soon…

 **Aab yeh meri taraf se.. guys yeh sab originals lines hai joh khud maine likhi hai…**

 _Aapke jaisa na dekha kahi na dekha aapke acting ka andaz kahi_

 _Lagey mujhe sab galat aur lago aap humesha sahi_

 _Aapki yeh musjurat aur aapke anek roop ne kiya hai mujhe ghayal_

 _Tv pe aapki awaas sunke dauri aayi hun aur chan chan chankti hai meri payal_

 _Na humhe pasand koi serial na pasand koi channel.. lekin dekhtey hai cid bas aapki khatir_

 _Jaan bhi agar aap manglo toh kardengey hum wo hazir_

 _Ho aap mere hero.. na pasand aapke siwa humhe koi_

 _Koi toh batao mujhe kya hai aapke jaisa koi kahi?_

 _Rehtey hai hum saath samundar paar_

 _Kartey hai hum aapko malaysia se humhara namaskar_

 _Jiyo aap hazaro saal.. aur dikhao aapna hunar salo saal kartey hai hum yahi dua_

 _Wish you a very happy birthday my hero, superstar Aditya_

 **A/n: hope u all liked the os and meri poem on adi sir :)**

Please do review


End file.
